The New Girl
by Aiko.Nara 13
Summary: Aiko Meets up with her old friend Yumi in Konoha and runs into all the characters we know and love. MANY OCS, tied in with the original kids and teachers of Konoha


XXXXXX Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or themes

XXXXXX Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or themes. I do not own those characters, I do not own Yumi, Ryo or Riku, but have permission of use. I own Aiko and if you twist her I will twist you into my stories! This is a remake; the old one doesn't count any longer. XXXXXX

Yumi flopped down onto her old bed and let out a heavy sigh.

"Man I sure am glad to be home," she said to her roommate and best friend Nara, Aiko.

"Well I'm not, I didn't miss this place one bit while gone in Konoha with you." Aiko smiled as she saw a mirror and checked to see if she had seriously messed up her hair on the trip over.

"Quit fussing, your husband isn't here," Yumi sighed.

"No I hate it when my hair is out of place, it just feels weird," Aiko said as she arranged her hair back into its side part. She finger combed through her dark brown and blue multi length hair as she took her thick framed glasses off to clean.

"Ok so what do you need to do while you're here?" Aiko asked Yumi.

"Well I have to finalize the sale on the house; it's taken a long ass time to sell this damn thing. I've also got to get my parents shit out of here and some of my old stuff has to go too. I've also got to take care of a few things with their wills and stuff too."

"So how long do you think it will take you? I have to get back to…"

"To your teaching job and your hubby? Well it will at least take a week or two."

"Well I know I agreed to go with you but I'm getting a bad feeling about Shikamaru, so I must go back."

"Don't you want to at least rest a little before you leave?"

"No, I can't afford that; if I rest I'll become lazy and won't go until another day."

"All right then, best of luck. If you get lost or something happens, then I'll come find your sorry ass ok? But it doesn't seem like the wisest decision to be making."

"All right, well I have a gut feeling, so… see you later," Aiko said as she ran out the door thinking of Shikamaru. He was around two years younger than her; she had married him a year ago it felt like. She was seventeen now, she had just turned seventeen a few weeks ago. She didn't really want to start a family yet with Shikamaru, he had this plan to get married to an average girl, and have a girl and a boy in order. And when they had made love in the beginning it had been what a marriage should be like, but then it got annoying, all he wanted to do was work with his team and teaching, and then once a night have sex just to try for a kid. She felt like the magic had gone a little, but she still loved him through the two years they had known each other. As she jumped from tree to tree, she yawned. She thought to herself that she couldn't be getting tired, she was never tired. She then thought of the sakura tree that was outside of her and Yumi's old apartment in Konoha. She would love to sleep underneath it right about now. She shook it off and continued on her way. When she started getting tired she just shook it off once more, and continued. Then she swore she felt a rock hit her in the leg. She looked down to see who it was, and when she looked back up, someone had a huge bat headed directly for her head…

And then Aiko woke up in the middle of the forest, only for a second, to see that she was on the ground and no one was around her at all. She then felt her head throb, and she closed her eyes to get rid of the pain.

When Aiko woke up the second time, she saw Yumi squatting over her, eating a box of pocky.

"Mmm good pocky," Yumi said, the crumbs falling onto Aiko's face.

"Give me a piece," Aiko mumbled.

"My pocky!" Yumi said.

"Help me up then!"

"But it's my pocky!"

"Help me up!"

"Ok fine, what did you do to get your butt kicked this time?" Yumi asked as she helped Aiko to her feet.

"I don't know, just got hit by a dude with a bat I guess, but I don't know who the hell would have a bat out in the middle of the forest."

"Me either, but I'd blame the monkeys, they get pretty crazy and brainwashing…" Yumi said suspiciously.

"Ok then," Aiko said as she got to her feet and Yumi looked around the forest with shifty eyes.

"Stupid things are watching us…" Yumi said as they started on their way back to Konoha.

"You were knocked out for a few days before I found you," Yumi informed Aiko.

"Really it doesn't seem that long."

"Of course not, you were knocked out, but the first place I went to was Konoha and bad news came from Riku and Ryo."

"Oh, the R boys, what did they say?"

"That they saw Shikamaru kissing Temari in the Ichiraku ramen shop the first day you were gone."

"Really?"  
"So I filed for divorce for you, and then found you."

"Well thanks for protecting me from a jerk like that; he would date anyone as long as his little plan came true. You're such a good friend!"

"Good thing they found out for you know."


End file.
